Yumi P. N. Moisson
Chloe is the main antagonist from MasterGarmadon102's A Forgotten Era: The Lord of Dark Magic. Backstory Chloe Paige Moisson was born into the Moisson family, known for their dark magical abilities, which she inherited from her father. Her mother (which she didn't really know, as she died when Chloe was young) had light magic, which has also been inherited by her, although she isn't aware of this. Before her corruption, Chloe was a ninja herself, being a master of dark magic. She was in a team (The Warrior's Guild of Ninjago) with her family, with her father and older cousin, along with other warriors not within her family. When she and the Warrior's Guild defeated a powerful demon, Chloe absorbed some of it's power and slowly became corrupted by it. A year after this occurred she was completely corrupted and began her quest of evil. More shall be gradually added... There's way more to her than this! Personality Before her corruption Chloe had a kind personality, being a supportive and loyal towards her friends, but later became secretive leading up to total corruption. She also had a great sense of humour and was quite a sarcastic person. When she did become fully corrupted, she became selfish, vengeful, greedy, deceptive and manipulative. Appearance In 'A Forgotten Era: The Lord of Dark Magic' (and before) Originally Chloe had blonde hair, with blue eyes (not shown in minifigure), but upon her corruption her hair became black and her eyes became purple, along with her skin becoming pale. Previously her eyes only turned purple when using her power. Her original outfit was blue, but upon corruption it changed into a black and purple, still in the same style. She wears a crystal necklace, which her mother once wore. In 'A Forgotten Era: Chloe's Return' Her appearance drastically changes after she is resurrected in the Unnamed Sequel. She has retains her blonde hair, but it is lighter and is fashioned in a bun with purple chopsticks, with two white/silver streaks of hair above her forehead. She wears a purple hooded jacket, with a pink shirt underneath. She also wears a dark coloured skirt, with long white socks and black shoes. Her face remains the same. Abilities Along with her dark magic, Chloe is a quick thinking and fast ninja, being very agile and can easily blend in the shadows. She learnt Spinjitsu as a child, but rarely uses it. It is purple in colour. She also carries a retractable staff, which she designed and made herself for convenience, and something other than a 'plain wooden stick'. She can use the staff well, which can be used to transmit her powers or as a melee weapon. Relationships * Will (father): Will was almost like a mentor to Chloe, especially during her time in the original Warriors Guild of Ninjago. They became distant just prior to Chloe's corruption and eventually she turned on him, forcing him to make an oath never to fight again. * Paige (mother): Chloe loved her mother dearly, and held a close relationship with her, until she passed away when Chloe was about 7 years of age. Chloe misses her, but upon corruption she used Paige's death as a source of fuel for her hatred. * Natalie (cousin): Natalie was like a best friend to Chloe. She guided Chloe through tough times during her childhood (especially after her mother had died) and was the one who convinced her to join the Warriors Guild. Prior to Chloe's corruption Natalie was the only one she actually 'opened up' to, telling her about the demonic magic slowly corrupting her. After corruption she left Natalie, but made a vow not to hurt her. * Jayden (younger brother): Jayden was 'the annoying one' of Chloe's life ever since Jayden was first born. As both him and Chloe got older, they fought frequently, and when Natalie convinced Chloe to join the Warriors Guild, she helped train Jayden, building a better bond between the two. This was short lived as Chloe's corruption occurred not long after this, and the two immediately became distant. She eventually disappeared, and never spoke to him again. After her resurrection she almost hated him for doing so, and afterward avoided him as much as possible. * Katie (younger sister): With the vast age gap between Katie and Chloe, and with many significant events getting in the way, the two didn't know each other well, and never did until after Chloe was corrupted and returned to conquer Ninjago. Even so Katie loves her and sees the good side inside Chloe under all of her darkness and hatred. Trivia * Chloe's middle name 'Paige' is the name of her mother. * Chloe is 7 years older than Katie, 5 years older than Jayden, and 2 years younger than Natalie. * She is approximately 20 years younger than both of her parents. * She is the strongest dark magic user in her family. She also has part Magic Demon blood, which gives her the ability for her eyes to change colour and to be able to use dark magic well. Gallery File:Chloe Poster.png|Chloe in her most recent form. File:Chloe's Katana.png|Chloe's Katana, which she will use after the Unnamed Sequel. Category:Female Category:Fan Characters Category:Masters of Dark Magic Category:Warriors Guild of Ninjago Members Category:Moisson Family Category:Anti Hero Category:Ex Villains Category:Corrupted Ninjas Category:Redeemed characters